


Golden

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Kyungsoo has been existing for far too long but love has always evaded him. Maybe he should stop trying. However, Baekhyun says otherwise.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is written for Prompt#: 73 for the **Little Prince Fic Fest!**
> 
> I'm such a sucker for soulmateAU and ABO and Vampire AU so this prompt really called out to me ^^  
> I hope this doesn't suck though coz... okay, a little story time.
> 
> I was about to drop out because yknow? I didn't think I will be able to squeeze any creative juice but the lovely mods gave me an option and it made me think. I had a couple of days to do that and ultimately... I'm here so ^^
> 
> why not spread kaisoo love huh? also, i feel like i should do something for Soo and Nini's birthday that's why you're about to read some self-indulgent word barf :/
> 
> I guess I'll leave yall to read?

If Kyungsoo could only sweat, he would’ve already collected buckets and it was only half an hour since he has taken a seat in a cozy and quaint cafe that his Minseok hyung has referred. In that span of time, he has been tempted to just up and leave while making up some kind of excuse that will save him from Baekhyun’s inevitable incessant nagging. But he still stayed, reminding himself of what Jongdae has told him that made him agree to this  _ date _ in the first place.

 

_ “Soo, we all have our shot for our happiness. Don’t let your past take that away from you.” _

 

Roaming for a century and a few decades has taught Kyungsoo a lot of things, perks of being an immortal. He has gone through college and collected diplomas left and right and has met a lot of people who gave him different foods for thought. However, a couple of them have left a deep impression on him and it wasn’t necessarily a good one.

 

Being a vampire, Kyungsoo didn’t need to breathe, much less feel the urge to move from time to time. Add that on top of his timid personality and he’s just the epitome of a not-so-alive statue. His no need for sleep has translated into curiosity after some time and has acquired a knack of wanting to know how things work, what makes them tick. When inanimate things didn’t give him much satisfaction, his attention has turned into other creatures. However, he has learned that any living creature, supernatural or not, have one thing that seems to be a necessity.

 

Love.

 

The concept of love has always been an enigma to Kyungsoo. He was turned when he was barely an adult at the age of 21. Before then he has been living a simple life, assisting farmer Lee who has taken him in when he was orphaned. All he knew then was just tending to their crops and their livestock. There wasn’t much social interaction when they were living three hours of walk away from the city.

 

He never had much to reference with.

 

Sciences have books that can explain phenomena that has been happening around him and yet, there was no concrete answer as to how one can come to love another. There were so many factors to consider and a lot of the books that he has read has said that love can only be somehow explained through experiencing it.

 

He has started dating when he met Baekhyun, another lone vampire who has been craving for company, 37 years after he was turned. He has such a bright personality and there could never be a dull moment when he is around. Such a contrast to Kyungsoo’s own and that has irked his interest. It didn’t even last a year when they realized that they were better off as friends and has been living together until present.

 

And then he met a couple more vampires as they travelled across lands to hide their never-aging selves from the eyes of humans. Most of them became his friends, like Minseok and Jongdae, but there were some who has captured his attention and gave another relationship a shot.

 

His interest has led him into reading romance literature and watching plays and evolved to motion pictures. It has built some sort of expectation from him and he has come to want the happiness that the characters in all the story he has known has found with love. He has come to hope that maybe,  _ maybe _ , there was more to his life than getting new college degrees, moving across countries every few years and the bloodlust (the only thing he didn’t like about being turned).

 

After his sixth ex, however, Kyungsoo has started to lose hope. Each and every time they had a different reason on how things were simply not working out. Five of them were vampires and one was human. He has tried his best to make his partner happy, Jongdae and Minseok said that was how romantic relationships work, essentially. He has courted and has been courted yet all has ended the same. With a break up.

 

Apparently he had been too clingy, insensitive and a distraction. At first he has tried his hardest to match with them but Baekhyun has told him that he should just be himself. There was no point in being in a relationship when it was not the real Kyungsoo that his past partners were knowing.

 

It backfired royally, especially with his latest ex, Jihyun. His quiet and reserved nature can only be attractive for so long. She wasn’t happy with simply staying home for dates and their taste in music and literature were total opposites. She’s more like Baekhyun and she ended up being just a good friend, a little bit like what happened with his best friend.

 

“Excuse me? Are you Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo jumped in surprise but no human would’ve suspected as it happened in a blur. However, the man who intruded his thought bubble wasn’t and he chuckled at his reaction.

 

If only Kyungsoo could blush, his cheeks would’ve been bright red as he turned towards who might be his blind date.

 

_ He’s a werewolf _ , he concluded from the other’s scent. If he was being honest, the supposed rivalry between the vampires and the werewolves were simply blown out of proportion by some creative human minds. He has come across a couple of wolves in the past and they have been civil, at the very least. They both only want anonymity from the judgmental humans and no unnecessary burden on top of that. Wolves were naturally territorial and vampires were nomadic. There might be clashes here and there but there are plenty of space for everyone.

 

If Kyungsoo’s heart was beating, he knew it would’ve raced inside his chest as he saw the face of the stranger that he was supposed to spend some time with. He’s easily one of the most handsome faces that he has ever met, which was saying something since he has been around vampires most of the time, creatures that were naturally beautiful and attractive to their prey. His could-be-blind-date was handsome in other ways.

 

His skin was of the color of milk chocolate. His face was all sharp yet smooth, like a real greek statue depicting the beauty of men. His hair was the shade of silver and with length something in the middle of too long to be short but too short to be long. His pinkish lips were plump and the tongue that swiped across them had Kyungsoo looking straight into the wolf’s eyes.

 

They were bright gold. Brilliant pits that has easily enraptured the vampire.

 

For someone who was relatively fast, Kyungsoo sure took his time answering. That could only mean a minus on his score.  _ Great. _ “Uhm, yes, I’m Kyungsoo. So you are… Jong…?”

 

Another minus point for forgetting the name of his blind date. Kyungsoo already felt how the date was going to end. It’s almost as clear as the sky on a summer that he will be spending his lifetime alone.

 

But for some reason, his probably-blind-date smiled bashfully and started to lightly scratch at his nape. “I’m Jongin. Baekhyun hyung told me you were already waiting here.”

 

At the mention of his best friend’s name, Kyungsoo felt a little bit lighter. He tried to smile, hoping it turned out to be friendly and inviting enough. “You can join me here.”

 

Kyungsoo was seated in a small circular table with four chairs. He trained his eyes on the seat right across him so Jongin wouldn’t say that he’s aloof. But then the sound of low scraping from a moving chair sounded closer than he expected. His own seat was bumped onto as Jongin pulled his chair as close to Kyungsoo as he could.

 

From all the first dates that he has done before, Jongin was the most forward. He could feel the heat emanating from him, running higher as to what he was used to. It felt inviting, like the heat from a fireplace in one winter night. The vampire felt the urge to move closer and embrace the heat but he remembered they were in a very public place and it hasn’t been ten minutes since they met.

 

And that was just the perfect recipe for creeping out a date.

 

An apology was right at the tip of his tongue when he noticed that the eyes that were boring down on him a few seconds ago has mellowed into a dark brown. Gone was the intriguing shimmer but nonetheless, they were still captivating. But Kyungsoo has always been  _ curious _ .

 

“Your eyes were just gold.”

 

He should’ve just shut up, Kyungsoo scolded himself when the werewolf looked away with blushing cheeks. He had just offended his date,  _ great _ . Kyungsoo just kept on chucking points out and he’ll be zero in no time at his rate.

 

“I’m sorry. Please just forget what I said. I say stupid things at times,” he attempted to redeem himself but only managed to paint himself as some kind of an asshole. His day was just getting better and better.

 

Jongin finally faced him and shook his head in time with waving his hands. “No! It’s okay. My… eyes do that sometimes.”

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t really in the know on how to know the status of a werewolf but he was guessing Jongin was an alpha, purely basing on physical attributes. Yet, there was this kind of a soft halo around him and it was just plain likeable. Adorable even, if Kyungsoo will stretch his observation over the line of too much assumptions.

 

At least, he hasn’t shooed him away.

 

“They looked really nice on you, though,” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but just…  _ say  _ it. It felt right when the werewolf’s cheeks colored with a light blush once more. Maybe, he was doing something right and stop overthinking. He was only putting pressure on himself and he knew that  _ that _ will not be helpful in anyway.

 

Jongin looked pleased from his attempt to compliment and Kyungsoo’s nerves calmed. His blind date was going much better than he has expected. “So what would you like to get? My treat,” he volunteered as he passed the werewolf the small laminated card with the cafe’s menu.

 

“Shouldn’t we split? Or at least let me buy for myself, I don’t want to impose,” Jongin protested but nonetheless, took the small menu card and gave it a scan.

 

“Are you sure?” He offered to pay because that was how it has been before. There was this preconceived notion that vampires were rich, since they are able to live for as long as they can, they have found ways to accumulate wealth overtime and Kyungsoo does have a couple of fat bank accounts scattered here and there. However, the vampire wasn’t sure how dating works with wolves and he didn’t want to make Jongin feel uncomfortable on anything so he’d rather play by his rules.

 

At that point, he didn’t want their first meeting to be the last.

 

The wolf nodded. “Actually,  _ I _ would like to treat you,” he admitted sheepishly. “Let me?”

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. Was Jongin possibly more loaded that he was? Or he doesn’t know that he is a vampire? It didn’t quite make sense to him that his date was asking to treat him but he acquiesced. “Compromise? Let’s pay for ourselves today and you can treat me next time.”

 

Before Kyungsoo could even take back his slip up, Jongin was already smiling and nodding. “Alright, next time, it’s my treat.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “So _ ,  _ how was your date?” _ Baekhyun asked as soon as Kyungsoo answered his call. Little moments from a few hours ago made Kyungsoo smile as he remembered.

 

“It went unexpectedly well, Baek,” he admitted. It was pure truth and Kyungsoo hadn’t been this happy after a date for a long time. It has also been a long time since he had looked forward for the next one. Jongin is one interesting person and he understands Kyungsoo’s uncommon humor. He has this cute high pitched laugh where his eyes disappear and he curls into himself adorably.

 

He didn’t even flinch when Kyungsoo’s colder-than-normal hand bumped onto his. He was 

even brave enough to lean in for a kiss on the cheek before they separated at the parking lot with a promise to let each other know when they can meet again.

 

It was then that the vampire smelled Jongin up close and it took all his willpower to keep his fangs to himself. The wolf smelled  _ exceptional _ . Kyungsoo better touch up his studies on anything and everything wolf.

 

Baekhyun huffed smugly.  _ “I can totally see you looking all dreamy through your voice. I better be best man at the wedding.” _

 

Kyungsoo would’ve rolled his eyes and tell his best friend off but he’s in a good mood. “Sure, fine, whatever shuts you up,” he replied with no bite at all.

 

The high-pitched squeal that followed almost broke Kyungsoo’s ears, good thing there he wasn’t exactly as breakable.  _ “You totally dig him, Kyungsoo. I knew you would totally fall for Jongin and I totally approve!” _

 

“Too early for that Baek. I know better than to let a very nice first date sway me that much. I need maybe at least five.”

 

As if on cue, a beep interrupted the call for a split second. There is a little envelope appeared on top of Kyungsoo’s phone screen when he checked. His chest feels tight in anticipation as to whom the message was from but he remembered he was still on call. “Uh, Baek, I have to go now. I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

_ “You better! Or I’ll just pester Jongin for deets instead.” _

 

Before he could scold him to leave the poor guy alone, Baekhyun has already hung up. Kyungsoo couldn’t even feel a bit upset because a part of his brain is convinced that it was Jongin who messaged him and he should not make the other wait for too long for a response, if there need be.

 

He slid his thumb down from the upper edge of his screen and the notification menu appeared. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but grin upon seeing the name  _ Kim Jongin _ as the sender. He counted up to five in his head to make it seem that he wasn’t  _ that excited _ . When he tapped on the message, he wished he could turn time faster.

 

_ Hi Kyungsoo _

_ This is Jongin _

_ I was wondering if you would like to join me for a movie? _

_ Tomorrow? _

_ If only you have time _

_ And if you want to _

 

_ Cute _ , Kyungsoo thinks as the last three messages came in when he was still reading the previous ones. He started typing out an affirmative reply when a new message came in.

 

_ I already miss you :( _

 

The vampire felt the world stop. It’s not the same as him trapped in the same state for centuries. And then it started to spin again but his center has shifted. It wasn’t gravity that’s grounding him anymore. Rather it’s the werewolf who followed up his latest message with

 

_ I’m sorry _

_ I didn’t mean to send that _

_ I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable _

_ Please don’t hate me _

_ I’ll keep myself in check I promise _

_ You’re seeing my messages _

_ But you’re not replying :( _

_ I’m sorry if I upset you _

_ Please just forget it _

_ But don’t push me away _

_ Please _

 

Whatever compelled Kyungsoo to press the call button on the far end of Jongin’s contact name, it didn’t matter. There wasn’t even a full ring when the call connected but all the vampire could hear was steady breathing.

 

“Hi,” he sounded uncharacteristically meek and he could only thank the heavens that Baekhyun was not there to witness that. He would never let Kyungsoo live at peace.

 

Jongin exhaled loudly, relief flooding over to the other side of the call.  _ “Hi. You’re not mad, right?” _

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, feeling silly because the werewolf couldn’t see it. “I’m not so don’t worry, okay?”

 

_ “Thank you,” _ Jongin breathed. _ “I really wouldn’t know what to do if you won’t see me again… I…” _

 

There were clear heavy implications laced in between Jongin’s words. The vampire might have a little inkling as to what it is but he didn’t want to assume. The way the werewolf was acting could almost be a giveaway but Kyungsoo wouldn’t go there all by himself. He’s already in too deep in whatever relationship he and Jongin has after  _ one _ date. He’s already almost lost all hope before  _ him _ and he would probably break if this budding one turns out to be a fluke.

 

_ This _ just  _ can’t _ .

 

The way that Jongin is struggling with his words means a lot to Kyungsoo. Jongin was trying his best to be honest and that was enough. He doesn’t need to tell Kyungsoo his reasons, they’ve just known each other not more than a day but he’s willing to share more parts of him to the vampire.

 

“It’s okay, Jongin. You don’t have to explain if you’re not yet ready. I’m not mad or upset and I’m taking you up on your movie offer tomorrow night.”

_ “Really?” _

 

“Really.”

 

_ “I’ll pick you up at seven?” _

 

“Seven is perfect. I’ll text you my address.”

 

And then it turned silent. It wasn’t awkward but it felt tense. Kyungsoo felt like he should be expecting something and so he waited. A few more seconds passed before Jongin cleared his throat and let out hesitant ahhs and uhms. He had to clear his throat again so that his words could come out, finally.

 

_ “I really do miss you, Kyungsoo. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” _

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle. Jongin is actually a cute pup rather than a fierce wolf. “Are all wolves naturally clingy?”

 

_ “Not really. We’re only, quote and quote, clingy on specific people.” _

 

Kyungsoo’s curiosity was piqued once more. “Can I ask who these, quote and quote, specific people are?”

 

_ “I’ll tell you tomorrow, I promise.” _

 

The vampire hummed and settled down on his fluffy bed. He doesn’t exactly need sleep but resting is a very much welcome way to spend a few hours of his never ending days. “Good night, Jongin. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

_ “Hey, wait, _ ” Jongin mumbled.  _ “Can I ask you a favor?” _

 

“Sure. What is it?”

 

_ “Can you let me be a little honest with how I feel about you? Just… let me tell you. You don’t have to say something back… I just… I just want to let you know… would it be weird to say that it will put me at ease?” _

 

Kyungsoo’s unbeating heart swells, figuratively of course. It felt nice (understatement) that he might not be having one-sided feelings.

 

“I don’t mind, Jongin. Just say whatever you need to say. I’ll be listening.”

 

_ “Thank you. I-- I really, really, really miss you, Kyungsoo. I wish I could see the moonlight reflecting from your eyes, right now and if I could pull time forward, I would so I can see you sooner.” _

 

It’s extremely cheesy and Kyungsoo never imagined that he will be on the receiving end of such words but he’s happy. Mostly because he likes Jongin more than he is ready to admit to himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo knew who his visitor was even before he opened his front door but he was still taken aback when he was tackled in blind speed and almost landed on his floor, if not for his sharp instincts and the fast reflexes of the Jongin wall that has hit him. They managed to stay on their feet but their arms were wrapped around each other in their efforts to keep from falling.

 

The vampire felt more than heard the low chuckles from the wolf who pulled him even closer rather than stepping back. It’s a bold and forward move but Kyungsoo couldn’t find it in him to protest, not when he’s liking the warmth emanating from Jongin. He smells divine and there’s only a sliver of self-control left in Kyungsoo that’s stopping from nosing along the pulsating vein along Jongin’s long neck.

 

But it seems like the wolf’s had snapped first as Jongin started sniffing the top of his head and burying his nose into Kyungsoo’s hair. He’s growling lowly, almost purring, and for some reason, it makes Kyungsoo feel smug about being the reason for the taller’s affectionate actions. He may or may not have read more about wolves as he passed time.

 

There was nothing much to do so Kyungsoo has practically spent the whole day surrounded by some books and around 20 open tabs in his browser.

 

Jongin eventually stepped back, only half a step though, just enough for him to cup the vampire’s cheeks and level their gazes. Looking back at Kyungsoo are two golden and mesmerizing irises. He couldn’t exactly remember how it feels like to drown but Kyungsoo thinks it’s pretty similar as to what he was feeling at the moment. Everything felt like closing in on him and about to crash on him. Everything feels overwhelming that his barely used lungs were getting overworked.

 

There was no fear in him though. The hands on his face remind him that he’s still in his home and he’s with Jongin and not on some fantasy land or a terrible horror story.

 

“Your eyes,” he silently murmured. “They’re gold again.”

 

A flurry of emotions passed in Jongin’s eyes but settled to a slightly wary look. A small smile curved his lips as his hands left Kyungsoo’s face and slid down to tentatively hold the vampire’s hands.

 

“Hi.”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but burst into chuckles. Jongin joined in a little later and they look like silly idiots right by his door.

 

“I think we better get going,” Kyungsoo suggested. They had wasted too much of their evening already and he didn’t want the night to end so soon.

 

Jongin turned sheepish in an instant while Kyungsoo’s eyes strayed on his bobbing Adam’s apple and then to his general neck area. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but note how beautiful Jongin’s neck is. He could feel his fangs tingling and that’s not a good sign. Bless Jongin for breaking the silence.

 

“Actually, I was about to ask you if… do you mind staying in? Or… uhm,” the wolf scratched the back of his head shyly, avoiding Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Do you mind letting me stay?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, a bit more enthusiastic than what he was aiming for. “Of course not. Though I don’t have time to cook anything.”

 

He led his date deeper in his home. Jongin was silently observing from beside him but there was an unmistaken wonder in them. If there is anything that Kyungsoo could be proud of, it’s his home. Admittedly, it had cost him quite a fortune for his condo unit but he liked the peace that being high off the ground offers and the view he gets both in the morning and in the evening.

 

And that’s what seemed to capture Jongin’s attention. He needed no guide as he headed to the reinforced glass wall that gave them a good view of the city lights. Kyungsoo followed and let himself enjoy the scenery, Jongin included.

 

There’s something about Jongin that compels attention. The way his eyes (now has lost their golden hue) soften as he gazed at the night sky makes you want to see what he sees. The way he stands carries just enough confidence that you can appreciate his height and firm build. It’s his overall presence that you can’t not look at him when you are in the same room.

 

His hand was taken into a warm grip and he realized he has been staring blankly at Jongin who definitely caught him. The smile he was trying to hold back was a dead giveaway. “Let’s talk?”

 

It’s Kyungsoo’s house yet he’s the one getting pulled to sit on his gray L-shaped couch, right across his flat screen tv. Jongin led him to sit side by side, their hands still clasped together. They fell into a comfortable silence, their arms and legs are slightly pressed against each other.

 

A few more moments after, Jongin has started to play with Kyungsoo’s hand in his, wiggling their fingers and caressing every bit of skin that he could. The vampire let him, feeling the warmth seep into his colder skin. They were supposed to talk so Kyungsoo decided to get on with it. If his assumption his correct, their talk could only lead to good things.

 

“You have something to tell me?”

 

The wolf straightened up but kept hold of his hand. He kept an eye on his date while Jongin seemed to gather his thoughts together. The hold on the vampire’s hand loosened and tightened a couple of times before the wolf has started.

 

“Kyungsoo, I imprinted on you.”

 

A monumental wave of relief washed over Kyungsoo and left inexplicable happiness on its wake. This is the turning point of his existence, probably the point of his whole existence actually. Jongin’s eyes flashed gold once more and Kyungsoo felt his throat closing up and his breath heaving. It has nothing to do with his bodily functions but on the emotions onslaught he’s having.

 

Jongin continued, “Imprinting isn’t as common as it was before but it’s still part of who we are. Our wolves choose the best person for us to spend our whole life with, our mate. This may sound cheesy but we’re perfect for each other, at least that’s my wolf’s judgement.”

 

Kyungsoo tilted his head, finally starting to have control over his rampaging feelings and thoughts. “How about  _ you _ , though?”

 

The wolf brought over their clasped hands to his lips, kissing the back of Kyungsoo’s hand tenderly. “I am my wolf and my wolf is me. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

“How about  _ you, _ Kyungsoo?” Jongin eyed him warily. “What… please say something.”

 

“Can I be honest with you?” Shock and fear were clear in Jongin’s troubled eyes but Kyungsoo grounded him with their hands. He kept a firm hold when he felt the other’s warm hand slipping away. Before Jongin could even verbalize anything, the vampire spoke again, “I knew you were special since the first time I saw you.”

 

Kyungsoo felt it; a subtle yet certain pull and he let himself get carried away. He landed right on Jongin’s lap and his lips were trapped in between his in a blazing kiss. When Jongin said that they are perfect for each other, it wasn’t just empty words. Their lips molded around each other like puzzle pieces. They caught on each other’s rhythm almost instantly, steadying their pace.

 

Their hands were tentative only for a split second before Kyungsoo has found his holding onto Jongin’s neck, keeping him close, while Jongin wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. The former helped by shifting his legs until he’s snugly straddling the latter without breaking their kiss.

 

Jongin was the one who pulled away, just enough to leave an infinitesimal space, just enough to know whose lips are whose.It was just in time as Kyungsoo felt his fangs starting to protrude, he didn’t want to freak out Jongin, even if the chances are slim.

 

The next second they are hugging, Jongin has pulled Kyungsoo even closer and buried his face in the vampire’s neck. Kyungsoo instinctively let his own arms wrap around the wolf’s broad shoulders and indulged himself with a lungful of his scent. They stayed like that for minutes, maybe hours.

 

It was Jongin’s lips that made the first move to break their comfort bubble. He planted a soft kiss on the column of Kyungsoo’s neck. Once, twice and then it travelled down to the crook between his neck and shoulders. Shivers induced by pleasure ran along the vampire’s spine, his back arching in reaction.

 

The lips were replaced by Jongin’s tongue soon and Kyungsoo was pushed near breaking point. Vampires can feed anytime and anywhere, should they wish so. However, the bloodlust ups significantly when they are aroused. The released pheromones in the blood make it more potent and much more appealing for a vampire.

 

Kyungsoo jerked away and didn’t let Jongin’s pout dissolve his resolve. He bumped their foreheads together to let the werewolf know that he wasn’t rejected  _ rejected. _ “I’m… I’m sorry. I’m losing control over here.”

 

Jongin smiles and chuckles. “Is it bad that I feel happy with that?”

 

“You’re shameless,” Kyungsoo pushed him by the shoulder, eliciting another round of chuckles from the werewolf. “I don’t want you dying on me when I bite you accidentally.”

 

He was pulled back into the warm and nice Jongin hug. “We don’t know that.”

 

An opportunity to bask in Jongin’s scent presented itself and Kyungsoo indulged himself, burying his nose on Jongin’s neck but this time with a firmer grip on his control. “Exactly, that’s why I don’t want to take the risk.”

 

Jongin slowly brought them down to lie down on the sofa. The werewolf originally planned cuddling Kyungsoo from the back but the vampire would rather prefer to see Jongin’s handsome face up close. He patted himself at the back for dimming his lighting a bit. The soft glow from his ceiling has hit Jongin in all the right places, highlighting his sharp features even more.

 

He was blatantly staring, Kyungsoo knew, but he didn’t even look away when Jongin looked down and have obviously known what he was up to. Why would he when the other doesn’t mind one bit. The gold slowly bled into Jongin’s irises while Kyungsoo didn’t even blink so as to not miss anything.

 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” Jongin murmured lowly, just enough for the both of them to hear. “Thank you for being this… accepting.”

 

Kyungsoo’s hand rested on Jongin’s cheek, all the while they’re still looking into each other’s eyes. Their raw emotions are put on display but neither felt vulnerable. It was liberating, Jongin mused. “It just felt right. Meeting you felt like one of the best decisions I’ve done and I think I wanted to see you just as much as you wanted to see me. Aren’t mates supposed to feel a mutual pull towards each other?”

 

Jongin put his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s, pressing his  _ mate’s _ hand more onto his cheek. He didn’t mind the slightly cooler feel. In fact, he relishes at the spreading warmth on his mate’s hand, knowing that the exact same warmth comes from him. “You’re right but I’m not sure how it will work between us,” Jongin turned his head a bit to place a kiss on Kyungsoo’s palm. “But we have all the time to learn.”

 

Pulling Jongin into another kiss was too easy and Kyungsoo knows that it will be one of his most favorite things to do, from then on. He pulled away before it could get deeper but didn’t stop himself from pressing a dozen more pecks before reaching to plant a kiss on Jongin’s forehead. There’s no particular reason, he just feels like it.

 

“You know alphas are supposed to initiate these  _ things _ between mates but I won’t mind if you want to kiss me anytime, anywhere.”

 

The vampire has also read that alphas are prideful and mostly dominating. It got him worried, to be honest, since he was the one doing the leading and the doting in his previous relationships. But Jongin wasn’t and this could just be one of the things to tick off the list of why they are perfectly for each other.

 

Besides, he has done lifetimes of giving. Maybe it’s time for him to take a step back and let himself receive.

 

“I wouldn’t mind either,” Kyungsoo admitted. “But do you want to do something else for tonight? You might be hungry...”

 

Jongin was quick to shake his head and almost crush the vampire into his chest in another hug. “I just want to be as close to you as possible. I finally found you but I want to make sure you’re real. Is that okay?”

 

Kyungsoo slipped his legs in between Jongin’s long ones, tangling them together. “If you say so.,” he mumbled, smiling against the fabric of the wolf’s shirt. “You’re warm.”

 

“And I’m yours.”

 

Not knowing what to say or if he should say anything back already, Kyungsoo buried himself deeper into Jongin’s embrace, wordlessly saying that he isn’t going anywhere.

 

Jongin kissed the top of his head. “I won’t ever make you regret being my mate.”

 

“I’m counting on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end!~
> 
> To the prompter: I hope I did your prompt justice ahuhuhu
> 
> To the mods: you're lovely <3 thank you for hosting this round for our Kyungsoo ^^
> 
> To the readers; I hope you enjoyed? I know it's not much and too much fluff but ASFHSDFJLSD
> 
> THANK YOU! ^^


End file.
